oh shit !
by blibaekhyun
Summary: nikmatilah sentuhanku / ya disanah / PLAK /aku bilang menungging bodoh /aku berani jamin lubangmu yang paling nikmat ohhh (chanbaek ,kai, sehun) EXO .NC 21 , BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Oh shit !

cast : byun baekhyun

: park chanyeol

: sehun

: kai aka jongin

and other cast .

rated : M,

warning ! : **BDSM , 25+, GS , TWO SHOT**

Dont like . dont read !

Rintik hujan membasahi sebuah rumah sederhana yang dihuni oleh seorang gadis berparas cantik , anggun , tapi sayang sekali sejak kecil dia tidak bisa bicara seperti orang pada umumnya . dia tinggal bersama bibinya sejak kecil karena orang tuanya meninggal sejak dia kecil , tapi sang bibi hanya memanfaatkan tenaganya saja 'byun baekhyun' nama gadis tersebut

"Dasar anak tidak tau diri. sudah aku rawat kau dari kecil tapi apa ? kau malah menggoda suamiku "

PLAK . Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipinya

"akk ahh" dia hanya bisa meringis dan menangis merasakan tamparan sang bibi.

sang bibi menjambak rambut baekhyun dan menariknya ke kamar milik baekhyun "aku tidak mau tau , kau harus pergi dari rumahku, dasar kau pelacur " bibinya melepaskan jambakan dirambut baekhyun dengan kasar lalu mengambil sebuah koper kecil lalu menaruh semua pakaian milik baekhyun kedalamnya

"ak ahh jangnhh" baekhyun terus memeluk kaki sang bibi

buagh ! sang bibi menendang baekhyun hingga kepalanya terkena lemari kayu menyebabkan dahinya sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah

syut ! rambut baekhyun kembali di jambaknya dengan kencang, menyeret baekhyun keluar dari rumah itu selanjutnya sang bibi melemparkan koper yang berisi pakaian baekhyun. membiarkan baekhyun menangis "pergi kau jauh jauh dari kehidupanku, dan jangan ganggu suamiku. cari laki laki lain untuk memuaskan nafsumu brengs*k"

BLAM ! pintunya ditutup keras oleh sang bibi

'yatuhan aku tidak pernah menggoda pamanku sendiri' batin baekhyun pilu

dia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lumayan ramai

tiba tiba saja hujan mengguyur wilayah itu, baekhyun bingung harus mencari tempat berteduh dimana , dilihatnya sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat tidak terawat , dan dia memutuskan berteduh disana

sssshhhhh 'suara apa itu' batin baekhyun tapi dia berusaha mengabaikan suara itu

ssshhhhh sshhhhh seekor ular dengan warna putih hitam mendesis kearah baekhyun dan bersiap menggigit siapa saja yang mengganggunya .

baekhyun yang kaget segera menyeret kakinya dan kopernya , naas saat dia berlari sebuah mobil menyerempetnya membuatnya terjatuh di genangan air hujan dan kakinya sedikit reluka

mobil hitam itu berhenti dan keluarlah seorang wanita cantik berumur sekitar 50 tahunan

"aigoo kau tidak apa nak ?" wanita itu membantu baekhyun berdiri dan memapahnya menuju mobilnya . tidak lupa dia menaruh koper baekhyun di bagasinya

"nak kau tidak apa apa? " tanya wanita itu lagi

"nghh akhh " baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gelengan , tapi jujur keadaannya sangat mengenaskan sekarang baju yang terkena genangan air hujan. lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah, dahi yang memar

baekhyun tertidur dimobil sehingga wanita tadi tidak sempat menanyakan dimana rumah baekhyun

* * *

><p>disinilah baekhyun sekarang di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa yang sangat luas<p>

"enghh" baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya mendapati dahinya diperban dan juga lututnya dan juga pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya sudah diganti dengan sebuah sweater merah yang sangat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya

"kau sudah bangun nak ?" wanita itu masuk ke ruangan dimana baekhyun sekarang

"ngh ak ahh ?" baekhyun mencoba berkomunikasi dengan wanita itu

"nak.. kau .. tidak bisa bicara ?" tanya wanita itu pelan dan dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun

wanita itu keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali lagi membawa bebrapa kertas kosong dan sebuah pulpen

"nag kau pakai ini ya nak " ujar wanita itu lagi , dan dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun

"nama mu siapa nak ? tanya wanita itu

'_namaku byun baekhyun ahjuma, terimakasi sudah menyelamatkanku dan mengobati lukaku'_

"nama yang cantik , namaku park ha jung, panggil saja aku park ahjuma, oh ya baekhyun dimana rumahmu nak ?" tanya wanita itu lagi

"_aku diusir oleh bibi ku , aku.. aku tidak memiliki rumah"_

"astaga nak. tega sekali bibimu, oh ya sebelumya maaf jika aku lancang, apa kau mau bekerja disini nak ? ahjuma membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurusi anak ahjuma "

"_benarkah ? aku boleh bekerja disini?" _

"tentu saja nak. mungkin besok dia akan kembali dari liburannya di jepang. karena ahjuma, lusa harus sudah berangkat ke china "

"_ne ajhuma sekali lagi terimakasih"_

jam 5 pagi baekhyun sudah bangun, karena sudah terbisa bangun lebih awal saat masih tinggal dengan ahjumanya dulu

dia memasak banyak masakan hari ini, entah kenapa dia dia sangat senang sekarang

baekhyun menyiapkan masakannya diatas meja

"ehem.. baekhyun" suara nyonya park mengintrupsi kegiatannya

baekhyun menoleh kearahnya

"_ah ya nyonya saya sudah siapkan makanan hari ini"_

" kau juga ikut sarapan ya baek, oh ya mungkin nanti sore anakku akan datang tolong siapkan keperluannya dirumah. dan satu lagi baek, beberapa maid disini tidak tahan dengan sifat anakku aku harap kau akan baik baik saja bersamanya ketika aku tinggal ke china"

"_ne ahjuma "_ baekhyun mulai memakan masakannya sesekali dia bercerita dengan nyonya park mengenai anak nyonya park yang bernama park chanyeol. baekhyun sangat penasaran bagaimana sosok chanyeol sebenarnya

"hey ! yeol kenapa kau melamun terus ?" seorang remaja laki laki dengan rambut blonde menyentuh pundak chanyeol mereka tengah sarapan pagi sebelum memulai keberangkatannya dari tokyo-seoul

"aku malas pulang kerumah . kau tau ? sangat membosankan . aku lebih senang disini. menghamburkan uang, melakukan sex setiap malam dengan pelacur pelacur murahan itu" chanyeol berbicara sambil menyantap masakan paginya

"ck.. kau ini. makannya carilah kekasih , aku jamin kau tidak akan bosan , park"

"oh ya , dimana kai ?" chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan

"sepertinya dia melakukan pertarungan semalam dengan seorang pelacur.. mungkin diantara kita bertiga hanya aku yang paling polos" ujar sehun sambil tertawa ringan

"tutup mulutmu bocah. kau bilang polos ?kau bahkan sudah pernah memperkosa luhan nona di gudang sekolah , jangan lupakan itu ?" ujar chanyeol kesal

"setidaknya aku tak pernah berurusan dengan pelacur "

"ya terserah " chanyeol memilih mengalah. malas meladeni sehun

baekhyun sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk chanyeol sekarang karena nyonya park menelpon bahwa chanyeol sudah berada di korea sekarang

'_ah lelah sekali' _baekhyun menaiki tangga dan membersihkan dirinya

"sehun, kai, bagaimana jika kalian menginap saja dirumahku nanti malam " chanyeol mengintruspsi teman temannya

"boleh . lagipula ayah dan ibuku tidak ada dirumah hari ini" ujar sehun

"bagaimana ya ? baiklah aku usahakan " timpal kai

"kalian yang terbaik guys "

chanyeol memasuki pekarangan rumahnya tergesa gesa karena ingin buang air kecil

chanyeol menaiki anak tangga dan memilih memasuki kamar kecil disudut ruangan

"cklek "

"glup" chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah lihatlah pemandangan yang mengiurkan didepan chanyeol. seorang gadis dengan keadaan naked sedang membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran chanyeol

baekhyun yang tidak sadar dengan kehadiran cahnyeol. tanpa sengaja menungging membersihkan jari kakinya. dan otomatis memperlihatkan vaginanya yang memerah

shittt ! chanyeol sudah tidak tahan sesuatu di selangkangannya sudah mengeras

chanyeol berdiri tepat dibelakang baekhyun

'DEG'

baekhyun baru menyadari kehadiran cahnyeol , dia segera mengambil handuk . tp naas tubuhnya ditarik oleh chanyeol dan tubuhnya dibaringankan oleh chanyeol di bathup uang tak berisi air

"bitch apa kau wanita yang dikirim seseorang untuk memusakanku cantik"

chanyeol mengikat tangan baekhyun yang sedari tadi memukuli dadanya

"nghh janghhh" baekhyun berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya

"hai cantik kau akan melukai tanganmu yang mulus ini"tangan chanyeol mulai nakal memainkan dada baekhyun meremasnya keras sehingga baekhyun memekik kesakitan

"akhhh henthhkanhh"

"tidak nyaman bercinta ditempat seperti ini "

chanyeol menggendong baekhyun dibahunya dan membawanya ke kamar chanyeol tentunya

brugh ! chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh baekhyun di kasurnya .

"ngghhh lepphhasss jebbhhal"

"kau berisik eoh"

"srrakk" channyeol merobek kaos biru yang dikenakannya , merobeknya lagi menjadi bagian kecil dan menyumpalkan salah satu bagiannya ke mulut baekhyun

"nah sekarang kau diam bitch"

plak ! chanyeol menampar bokong berisi baekhyun

chanyeol melepas jeansnya dan merangkak menaiki bednya dan menindih paha baekhyun

chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun

mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir baekhyun dan perlahan melumatnya dengan seduktif

"ngh cpk" baekhyun mendesah

"kau menikmatinya eoh?" tanya chanyeol disela ciumannya

tanpa diduga oleh chanyeol. baekhyun memberontak dibawahnya . dan itu sukses membuat chanyeol naik pitam

PLAK ! satu tamparan mengenai pipi kiri baekhyun

'yatuhan apalagi ini. siapa lelaki ini?' batin baekhyun

"DIAM . ATAU AKU PUKUL KAU"chanyeol mulai membuka boxernya . chanyeol berjongkok didepan wajah baekhyun menggunakan lututnya.

sreett ! chanyeol menjambak rambut baekhyun sehingga bibir baekhyun tepat berada di depan junior chanyeol yang sudah menegang tegak lalu chanyeol melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut baekhyun

"nghh hiks.." baekhyun menangis tarikan tangan chanyeol pada rambutnya benar benar sakit dan yang membuatnya lebih sakit adalah perlakuan kasar chanyeol padanya

"buak mulutmu bitch !"

baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutmu

"brengsek . plak !" kembali tamparan mengenai pipi kanannya

perlahan baekhyun membuka bibirnya dan tanpa persipan chanyeol memasukkan juniornya yang berukuran besar itu dengan sekali hentakan . memaksa baekhyun menghisap juniornya

"hisap dan jilat punyaku bodoh !" baekhyun yang takut hanya menuruti perkataan chanyeol menjilatnya sesekali menggelitik lubang kecil dikepala junior chanyeol

"ahh fucking bitchh ahhh hisapp" chanyeol memaju mundurkan kepala baekhyun dengan beberapa rambut baekhyun yang masih ada di genggamannya

tiba tiba suara ponsel chanyeol berbunyi

" urin do isang nuneul maju haji aneulkka?  
>sotonghaji aneulkka? saranghaji aneulkka?<br>apeun hyonsire dasi nunmuri heullo  
>bakkul su itdago bakkumyon dwendago mar-heyo mama mama<br>Turn back!

"aisss" chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari kantong jeansnya

"ne wae ?" tanya chanyeol kesal

" hei bodoh, kami sudah mengetuk pintu berkali kali kenapa lama sekali eoh !"ujar kai dari seberang. masuk saja bodoh , pintunya tidak dikunci . aku ada dikamar " chanyeol langsung mematikan ponselnya

"bersiaplah sayang sebentar lagi aku dan kedua temanku akan memasukimu"

TBC

halo.. author kembali dengan ff BDSM . maunya cuma one shot . tapi bakalan end di cahpter 2 author ga ada ngedit, jadi maaf kalo kebanyakan typo ato kesalahan lainnya lanjut ? revew juseyo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh shit !

cast : byun baekhyun

: park chanyeol

and other cast .

rated : M,

warning ! : **BDSM , 25+, GS , **

Dont like . dont read !

chapter 2

"lehhpashhkan akuhhh" baekhyun susah payah mengeluarkan beberapa kata dari mulutnya tenggorokannya tercekat

"ceklek"

"astaga park, apa yang kau lakukan ! " kai

"kau sudah gila eoh !" kali ini suara sehun

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan disana . kalian hanya ingin menonton permainanku eoh, ayo ikut bergabung, bukankah ini menyenangkan eoh "

"PLAK !" chanyeol menampar kulit pantat baekhyun dengan keras.

'_ya tuhan aku tidak mau disetubuhi oleh manusia manusia kejam seperti mereka , apa yang harus aku lakukan, appa eomma, tolong aku"_ baekhyun menangis dalam diam dia sangat takut sekarang

chanyeol mulai melancarkan aksinya menjilati wajah baekhyun , jilatan lidahnya mulai turun mengenai leher putih baekhyun menyesapnya keras sehingga menghasilkan bercak kemerahan disana "akhhh" baekhyun menjerit tertahan ketika chanyeol menyesap titik sensitif dilehernya, baekhyun tiba tiba saja merasa tubuhnya memanas menerima setiap sentuhan chanyeol

"shitt aku tidak tahan lagi" tiba tiba saja kai bersuara

"sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan tahan dengannya " chanyeol

kai membuka semua pakaiannya dan ikut naik ke atas ranjang milik chanyeol , kai mulai mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah payudara berisi baekhyun . baekhyun terus memberontak agar kai tidak dapat menyentuhnya, tapi itu percuma. sekarang kai tengah menggerayangi dadanya memelintir nipplenya dengan tempo pelan membuat sesuatu dalam perut baekhyun melesak ingin keluar

chanyeol tengah melebarkan paha baekhyun . tapi baekhyun sekuat tenaga merapatkan kembali pahanya 'CTAK !" "AKHH" jerit baekhyun tiba tiba chanyeol menyentil klitorisnya dengan keras "jangan melawan bodoh" ujar chanyeol dingin . selagi kai memainkan dada baekhyun chanyeol melumuri jarinya dengan salivianya lalu memasukan dua jarinya kedalam lubang virgin baelkhyun , "akhh janganhh" jari chanyeol baru masuk setengah tapi baekhyun sudah kesakitan 'dengan jariku saja sudah sakit apalagi penis besarku yang memasukimu eohh' batin chanyeol , lalu melanjutkan aksinya memaju mundurkan jarinya kedalam lubang baekhyun "ahhhh shhh" baekhyun mulai menikmati permainan kedua manusia itu

"aku pergi" sehun tiba tiba melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar laknat chanyeol, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi 'aku harus menemui luhan, ini harus diselesaikan'

chanyeol dan kai tak menyadari kepergian sehun, kini kai tengah mengocok juniornya yang sudah menegang lalu mengarahkannya ke belahan dada baekhyun lalu mengapitnya dengan payudara sintal baekhyun **blow job**

sama seperti kai chanyeol juga tengah mengocok junior besarnya yang sudah menegang dari tadi dan mengarahkannya ke dalam lubang baekhyun yang ketat. jleb ! sekali sentak "akhh jebhhall akhh" chanyeol tak tega melihat baekhyun "aku akan perlahan oke ?"

chanyeol perlahan memasuki setengah lagi juniornya , selanjutnya dia memaju mundurkan juniornya perlahan "nghh" baekhyun tiba tiba mendesah dan membuat libido chanyeol kembali naik. bayangkan siapa yang tidak akan mendesah jika di service oleh dua orang sekaligus, atas bawah

"crot'' kai memuntahkan spermanya , mengenai wajah dan dada baekhyun , kai menjilati sisa cairannya yang mengenai wajah dan dada baekhyun. sesekali dia manyesap keras ujung kecoklatan milik baekhyun . 'yatuhan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi'

baekhyun perlahan menutup kedua bola matanya sungguh lelah digenjot oleh 2 pria sekaligus,

''akhhh inihh nikamthh bitchh ahhh" chanyeol mulai merasakan puncaknya "

dia terus menghujam lubang baekhyun menimbulkan bunyi gesekan antara kedua organ intim mereka

tiba tiba kai bangun dan memakai pakaiannya

"kau mau kemana eoh ? tanya chanyeol pada kai

"kau tidak tihat dia kelelahan seperti itu. Aku pergi" kai mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari kamar chanyeol

'apa aku baru saja memperkosa gadis yang tak aku kenal ? bagaimana jika dia hamil ? oh tidak mungkin, jikapun ia hamil itu pasti anak chanyeol' kai memasuki mobilnya dan melesat keluar dari kediaman rumah chanyeol

Sementara itu ...

"luhanie ayolah" sehun tengah merajuk kepada luhan

"yak ! oh sehun , kau kenapa eoh ? cukup kau merenggut keperawananku di gudang sekolah waktu itu . kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku hiks.. kau hanya.. hanya mencariku disaat kau membutuhkan tubuhku"

Sehun tersentak dengan kata kata luhan. Jadi luhan tersiksa dengan sikapnya selama ini ?

Sehun mendekat kearah luhan memeluk luhan, menenangkan gadis rusa itu

"mianhae lu, aku terlalu egois, aku hany mementingkan nafsuku daripada perasaanmu" sehun mengecup kepala luhan sayang

"mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menyakitimu lu "

"saranghae"

.

.

.

Hari berganti malam di kediaman park. Chanyeol tengah membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat . dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan shower. Pikirannya terus saja menuju baekhyun, baekhyun pingsan saat ronde ke 5, chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan permainannya kelihatan sekali bahwa baekhyun sangat sangat kelelahan . "sku masih penasaran , siapa gadis itu" ujar chanyeol sambil baranjak dari bathup dan segera melilitkan anduk dipinggangnya

Srett . mata chanyeol tertuju pada sosok baekuhyun yang tengah pingsan namun tubuh polosnya sudah ditutupi oleh selimut tebal chanyeol. "cantik" gumam chanyeol , chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum

Setelah selesai memakai pakaian , chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur, tapi langkahnya berhenti di samping meja makan, disana terdapat banyak makanan yang dihidangkan, 'siapa yang memasak sebanyak ini' batin chanyeol. Chanyeol menghangatkan beberapa makanan tersebut karena makanan itu terlalu banyak, jadi tidak mungkin ia memanaskan semuanya . chanyol menyiapkan 2 piring , satu untuk nya dan satu untuk baekhyun mungkin

Chanyeol menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap, selanjutnya dia membawa makanan itu ke dalam kamarnya, chanyeol meletakkan nampan berisi sup, nasi , dan beberapa lauk,

"hei bangun" chanyeol meyentuh pipi chuby baekhyun , namun baekhyun tak kunjung sadar , diluar dugaan , chanyeol tengah melumat bibir baekhyun lama, hingga sang empunya kehabisan nafas dan membuka matanya " nghhhh ahhh" baekhyun berteriak dan meringsut ke pojok kasur chanyeol, dan berusaha menarik selimutnya .

"hahaha tengang saja cantik aku tidak akan memperkosamu lagi, asal kau mau makan , tapi sebelum itu kau harus mandi dulu, apa perlu aku mandikan ?" seringaian chanyeol benar benar membuat nyali baekhyun menciut . baekhyun cepat cepat menggelengkan kepalanya

"karna aku hari ini sedang baik, aku akan keluar dari kamarku, tapi jika 1 jam lagi jika aku menemukanmu belum mandi dan menghabiskan makananmu , akan ku buat kau tak bisa berjalan seminggu" chanyeol berujar dingin dan angkuh, diapun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya

'dasar laki laki gila, apakah dia... chanyeol"

Tbc

Ngh.. sebenernya ffnya mau gua publish tapi, leptop gua tiba tiba erorr, padahal udh selese ngetik. Maafkan author jika ada typo dimana mana -_-, keknya bakal end di beberapa chapter . lanjut ? athor need more revew . makasi yang udah revew di chapter lalu, salam ketjupp :*


End file.
